My Dear LDR
by parkyeonie614
Summary: "kalian tahu rasanya? rindu itu seperti ingin meledak dari dalam dada. tersiksa? you know lah." CHANBAEK! GS! review...


Seandainya jarak tiada berarti. Akan ku arungi ruang dan waktu dalam sekejap saja. Seandainya sang waktu dapat mengerti, Takkan ada rindu yang terus mengganggu. Kau akan kembali bersamaku.

Lirik ini segera menenggelamkanku pada rasa rindu yang kurasakan kepada kekasihku yang ada di sebrang sana.

ChanBaek story~

GS story

Baekhyun _\- mahasiswi salah satu universitas terbaik di dunia, stanford._ Sudah 3 tahun dia tidak pulang ke kampung halamannya sendiri karena mengejar impiannya itu.

"ughh.. kenapa dia lama sekali membalas pesanku dasar giant idiot." Kesalnya sambil melirik _handphonenya_ yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat nya berdiam diri.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Kalian tahu rasanya? Kangen itu seperti ingin meledak dari dalam dada. Tersiksa? You know lah. Berpisah seminggu saja udah cukup untuk membuat perasaanku compang camping, seperti ada yang kurang bila sehari saja tak bertemu dengan kekasih hati.

Senyumnya tiba tiba terlintas dipikiranku. Senyuman khas yang seperti idiot itu. Ughh tapi aku suka. Hehehehehe

Dulu aku dan chanyeol satu sekolah- aku adik kelasnya di Seoul Of Performing Art School.

Aku kelas satu dan dia kelas tiga. Selepas Sma , chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil perkuliahan di bidang music seperti hobinya di universitas nasional seoul dan mendapat dukungan penuh dari orang tuanya.

Setiap kita bercerita tentang musik, matanya berbinar seperti menujukkan seberkas cahaya didalamnya. Dia sangat pandai membuat lagu. Dan aku tau tidak semua orang berbakat membuat lagu.

Huhhh lagi lagi aku mengingatnya dan taukah kalian bahwa aku semakin merindukan kekasihku itu.

 **Baekhyun POV end**

Baekhyun masih saja sesekali melirik _handphonenya_ berharap sang kekasih akan meneleponnya atau paling tidak membalas pesannya.

Satu jam..., dua jam..., seminggu..., dua minggu..., chanyeol tak pernah lagi membalas pesan baekhyun.

Tiba di minggu berikutnya baekhyun yang tak tahan lagi segera menelepon kekasihnya tersebut.

" sibuk banget ya chan."

" _maaf banget sayang, bukan maksud aku..."_

" iya, aku ngerti kok. Maaf kalau aku ganggu waktu kamu..."

Segera setelah menelepon chanyeol dan mendapat kan jawaban yang membuat baekhyun lelah baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dikasurnya . ughh padahal kan baekhyun ingin perhatian, butuh dimanjakan, hey baekhyun juga perempuan. Ingat!

Karena hubungan ini tidak main main, dan karena rindu sudah terlalu dahsyat _-baekhyun sempat berniat untuk pulang ke seoul._ Tapi, chanyeol berkata " enggak sekarang baby, akan ada waktu yang tepat untuk kau pulang dan aku yang akan membawamu kesini."

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Dan sekarang baekhyun hanya tinggal menunggu hari di kelulusannya. Dan agar dia bisa pulang ke seoul untuk bertemu orang orang yang sangat disayanginya dan tentu saja dia tak sabar untuk bertemu kekasihnya _\- siapa lagi kalau bukan park chanyeol._

Tak seperti waktu yang lalu dimana kesibukan chanyeol yang menghadiri kegiatan yang berkaitan dengan musiknya itu. Mereka sudah sering telponan walaupun berakhir dengan baekhyun yang cemberut. Seperti malam itu

"haloo..."

" _halo... sayang.." jawab chanyeol._

"kau lagi dimana chan?"

" _di kamar..."_

"hmmm.. lagi apa?" tanya baekhyun lagi.

" _memeluk guling,"_

"huh aku kalah lagi dengan guling." Balas baekhyun sambil cemberut.

" _oh sayang, kau pasti lagi cemberut kan. Ugh seandainya aku disana aku pasti akan mencium dan melumat bibirmu yang menggemaskan itu." Chanyeol terkikik._

"yak! Jaga bicaramu chanyeol, kau membuatku menjadi malu."

" _apa yang kau lakukan baby? Tidakkah kau harus bersiap ke kampus?"_

Ohiya karena perbedaan waktu yang lumayan panjang, hasilnya di seoul masih malam sedangkan di tempatku pagi.

"ehmm aku baru siap mandi yeol, ugh aku ingin kau yang memakaikan bajuku..."

" _yak! Jangan menggodaku begitu baek. Awas saja kau nanti saat kau sudah disini."_

"biar saja week. Ehm sudah dulu ya yeol, bye sayang.."

" _okay baby, love you."_

 _._

.

.

.

Huhh... akhirnya hari kelulusan baekhyun tiba juga. Ayah ibu beserta taehyung akan menghadiri hari special ku ini. _Graduation day._

Tapi si sialan park chanyeol itu tidak bisa menghadiri acaraku ini. Hiks.. dia jahat sekali. Katanya ada event festival yang gak bisa ditinggalkannya. Terserah! Aku sudah muak dengan keadaanku. Apa apaan dia tidak mengutamakan aku. Aku tau kalau music dan aku sama sama prioritasnya tapi akukan... hah sudahlah. _– teriak baekhyun dalam hati tentu saja._

Setelah berbincang dengan keluarga nya handphone baekhyun pun berdering, di layar terbaca jelas, "chanyeol memanggil"!

" _haloo sayang, kamu dimana?"_

"tau nih dihutan kali aku ya?" balas baekhyun dengan ketus

" _maaf sayang.. aku bener bener gaada maksud buat kamu sedih ataupun marah, tapi ini bener bener gabisa ditinggalin."_

"tau ah kamu lebih mentingin musik kamu itu daripada aku. Aku gak mau ketemu sama kamu lagi. Fix aku uda marah banget sama kamu yeol. Kamu ngecewain aku tau gak hiks..."

" _aku dibelakang kamu sayangg..."_

Segera setelah itu baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat sosok chanyeol di depannya lengkap dengan senyuman khasnya itu. Baekhyun merasa marah, haru, dan bahagia menjadi satu. Kalian tentu tahukan, rasannya bertemu dengan orang yang kalian cintai setelah sekian lama tidak disampingmu?

Sejenak baekhyun hanya terdiam, bingung harus berbuat apa tapi rindu di dada meletup letup.

Akhirnya setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, baekhyun tidak mampu lagi menahan hasrat didalam hati, jiwa ini begitu menginginkannya lebih dari apapun. Segera setelahnya baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher chanyeol dan mencium chanyeol dengan lembut, respon chanyeol tentu saja dengan senang hati melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang baekhyun mengusap pinggangnya dan memberikan getaran getaran halus bagi baekhyun.

Setelah puas berciuman dan saling melumat menghilangkan kerinduan. Dan tentu saja itu menjadi hal terberat dalam hidup chanyeol karena sudah tergoda dengan baekhyun. Ughh! Tahan chanyeol.

Baekhyun memeluk chanyeol erat dan erat. Lama mereka berpelukan sampai akhirnya chanyeol berbisik.

"sudah sayang... malu nih diliatin banyak orang, mesum di tempat umum."

END

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel yang pernah aku baca dulu... kekeke

Dinikmati ya~


End file.
